


Where the Secrets Lie

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Let the Skies Brighten [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chandler is suspicious, F/F, Heather Chandler Lives, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Chandler knew something was wrong from the moment that Duke started evading going to their usual parties and decides to do something about it, though she had no idea that nothing was going to be the same





	Where the Secrets Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than the rest, since I'm working from a brand-new viewpoint. I'm hoping to flesh out the next part a bit better than this one

“I’m sorry, Heather,” Duke murmured, the redhead rubbing and wringing in her wrist as she avoided eye contact with Chandler. “I just can’t go to the party.” 

Chandler curled her lip in evidential disgust, though she could sense there was something that wasn’t adding up. Why would Duke be cancelling this out of nowhere? It was becoming painfully concerning, even for Chandler who knew that the smallest Heather also had a strange affection for books and actually attempting to study. 

“Duke, what in the actual fuck? Why can’t you?!” 

“I… have a test,” Duke mumbled, knowing full well she could pass off with that since she had a couple classes that Chandler didn’t attend. “I really do apologize. I- I got to go!” She suddenly sprinted away from the annoyed ginger-haired woman, until she was eventually gone from sight. 

Heather curled her lip for a moment, before finally exhaling and heading to her car where she knew Mac was already waiting. The back of her mind screamed that something was dreadfully, quite painfully wrong with Duke, especially when the smallest in the group would never have dropped this for no reason. 

“Heather! I was wondering when you’d-” Mac’s words died suddenly, the blonde also picking up on her friend’s absence. “... you’d show. Where’s Duke?” 

“She’s bailed on us,” Chandler hissed, “again.” 

  
  


The worry became present on Mac’s face, her fingers running through her long blonde hair, biting the inside of her cheek for a fraction of a second. She looked nervously at the ground, muttering, “it’s not like her to leave so suddenly.” 

“You think I don’t  _ know that _ ?” 

“I just- I worry…” 

The anxious expression that fell on Mac’s face was enough to cause Chandler to fall into a state of pure loss and confusion. 

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this,” she growled out, her blue irises flashing menacingly because she knew, deep down, that something wasn’t adding up. “I promise you that. Let’s go.” She continued, stalking over to the driver’s seat, casting a quick glance to the side. 

Mac slid into her usual spot, still fidgeting slightly due to the unease that settled in the pit of her stomach. 

The ride back to Chandler’s house went on in pure, unwavering silence since neither girl was interested in uttering a single word. The noise of the red Porsche rumbled as it arrived in the garage, though the two adolescents remained rooted to their spots. 

“Heather,” Mac cut the silence, her voice coming out a bit like a scared kitten, “I- I’m really worried about her.” 

Drawing a sigh, Chandler spoke, “let’s just go inside, Mac.” 

As much as she refused to admit it, Heather Chandler found herself pondering a bit too much on what might be happening with Duke. There was this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn’t go away, not really having some way to properly explain why it was bothering her so much. 

The drastic changes in Duke’s behavior had only become more prominent recently, personality switches which were never present before. Missed phone calls, cancelling activities, the extra jumpiness, all of it adding up to something which Chandler both wanted to know and attempted to push away. 

The way that Duke stared at her was something akin to terror, like Chandler was prone to being a vicious predator about to tear the green-coded Heather limb and limb. 

Making her way up the stairs only fueled her thoughts, though she forced herself to remain indifferent at this point. She slowly closed the door behind her before focusing her attention on Mac, the blonde who was currently looking at the floor. 

“What do you think it is?” 

For a moment, she found herself unable to answer. 

“If she’d gotten a job, she would’ve told us.” 

It certainly wouldn’t amount to the squirrely form of acting that Duke now had. 

Chandler couldn’t help but consider one possibility yet the notion of it… she didn’t want to believe it. It simply wasn’t possible. 

Duke was a Heather. The thought of someone taking advantage of her was too sickening for Chandler to imagine. She knew it simply wasn’t possible. 

She couldn’t be any more wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well~ I am officially coming back to do my fics. I am a bit sick at the moment and I am still in college, but I will be making a return on AO3!


End file.
